A Night With Magnus
by ThatSpookyChick
Summary: This is a one-shot that I published previously that us now going to be a series of one-shots about Alec and Magnus. I will continue this as long as people continue to review and I continue to have new, original ideas. Post-CoG for all of them, so far.
1. A Night With Magnus Bane

Okay, my second story is finally up! I'm sorry it took me so long to publish this. My parents won't leave me be long enough to type it out. The story has been written out for weeks. Anyway, on with the story!

Bzzzt. Bzzzt.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Izzy, it's Alec. I-"

"It's about time you called! Where are you? We've looked everywhere!"

Alec flinched. Isabelle was royally pissed. 'And she has every right to be," he thought wih a small grimace. He hadn't exactly been the responsible big brother he usually was. No, he was too busy being the caring boyfriend for that.

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't call earlier, but Magnus was throwing a party and he accidentally grabbed someone else's drink. The drink had some kind of magical drug, a powerful hallucinogenic, that messes with his magic so the effects of it can't be removed until the drug has run its course. Well, at least, that's what one of Magnus's warlock friends told me before I kicked everyone out."

"Is he alright?" Alec could tell she was concerned about the warlock. Ever since he and Magnus had started openly dating, she had become very close to him to the point where she pactically considered him family.

"He'll be fine in the morning, but he's really loopy right now. I feel kinda bad about laughing, but- well, you'll see what I'm talking about in the morning," Alec said wih a dark laugh. "Maia showed up for a little while and I talked her into letting me borrow her camcorder for the night."

Isabelle laughed. "You do realize he's going to kill you for that, right?"

"Yes, but he deserves it after what he did a few weeks ago."

"Ah, yes, I remember that. Go for it. I'll send Jace over in the morning to wake you two up. Bye," Isabelle said, then hung up. Alec closed his cell, slipped it I to his pocket, and went back to the living room where he had left Magnus. The sparkly warlock was sitting upriht on the couch with his head craned back so that he could see the ceiling. His neck rolled in a circle following the perimeter, his eyes constantly trained upward. Alec peeked over to where he had the camera hidden, relieved that the red light was still on.

"Magnus, honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm watching the babies racing on the ceiling," he declared as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see. And who's winning?"

"Well, the one in the green diaper's winning for now, but the purple one's catching up, and he's cheating."

Alec snorted, then walked over and plopped down next to Magnus, who was, apparently, completely oblivious. After about fifteen minutes of this, with Magnus occasionally updating Alec on what was happening, Magnus stopped and looked mournfully at Alec.

"The one in purple won..." He sighed and rested his head on Alec's shoulder. Suddenly, he perked up. "I'm thirsty!"

"That glass of water is for you," Alec said, then pointed at the cup sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh, thank you!"

He reached for the glass, but his hand closed on thin air just a few inches from it. He glared, then snatched at it again, but only succeeded in moving farther away. The drugged man slid his arms across the table as if the cup was running away. Somehow, he managed to end up halfway in the floor before looking up at Alec with pleading eyes.

"Sweetie, would you please..."

Alec reached over and snatched the glass while Magnus reseated himself. He actually contemplated holding the drink for Magnus, but the warlock grabbed it before he could and downed the whole thing. He sat it down again, then laid down with his head in the Shadowhunter's lap. Alec blushed, but had to smile at the doped-up grin Magnus was giving him, even though the pupils that had grown much larger than normal creeped him out a little.

"You look so pretty tonight. Oh, and I love what you've done with your hair!"Alec looked confused. A quick glance at the mirrored surface of the table told him that his hair looked just like it always did."It looks great now that it's blue. Purple. Green. Yellow. Blue. Red."

Alec wasn't sure what to say to this. Was he arguing with himself? He pondered this until Magnus made a disgruntled noise and grabbed Alec's chin.  
"Hold still! I can't tell when you keep wiggling around like that!"

For the first time that night, Alec obeyed Magnus's orders, even though he wasn't moving. If he moved much, with Magnus's strong grip, he might leave bruises. The bruises wouldn't actually bother him, but Magnus would have a fit of self-loathing if he knew he had harmed Alec in any way.

Magnus was apparently satisfied, for then he got up and grabbed the cup before stumbling off to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, Alec jumped up and turned the camcorder off, snickering quietly to himself. He had just finished packing the camera and putting the memory chip in a hidden pocket when a thought hit him that almost stopped his heart. He had just let Magnus, drugged and hallucinating, go into he kitchen, with lots of sharp objects and things he could burn himself on, all alone with no way to heal himself if he was hurt. Alec raced to the kitchen, silently beating himself up for being so careless. When he swung open the kitchen door, he felt his heart turn into a little puddle in his chest. Magnus had somehow managed to climb up onto he counter , curl up, and fall asleep. Alec snuck over, careful not to make any noises that might disturb his sleeping boyfriend, and smoothed his spiky hair away from his face. Jace may be the one with angel blood, but, to Alec, Magnus looked more beautiful than even Raziel himself, even with his clothing wrinkled and his makeup planted a soft kiss on Magnus's forehead before scooping him up.

"Thank he Angel you're so light," Alec muttered inder his breath. He carried Magnus into his bedroom- 'our' bedroom, Alec corrected himself with a smile. He laid the warlock down and slowly undressed him, so that he was wearing nothing but underwear since he was afraid moving him put something else on might wake him up. Alec blushed as he looked at the thin chest that moved in such a small, smooth pattern. He had seen Magnus in less (and vice versa), but he couldn't help but blush every time. Maybe it was something about that smooth, tanned skin, perhaps, or those small but oh-so -strong muscles...

Alec shook himself. There was no way he was going to let himself get turned on while Magnus was sleeping. Alec stripped down until he was wearing just as much (or as little, depending on how you look at it) as Magnus was, then curled himself around the unconscious man and pulled he blankets over both of them. He was asleep before he knew it, thinking about nothing but the sweet warlock cradled in his arms that he loved so dearly.

***

Ow.

That was the first thought that came to Magnus's mind when he woke up. His whole body ached, a side effect of the drugs. Another side effect wa s complete loss of any memory involving what happened while the drugs were in effect.

'What happened last night? I must have gotten totally wasted.' He groaned and tooled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. A cool hand was placed on his back. Warm breath blew gently against his ear.

"You okay?"

Magnus smiled. "You're here, aren't you?" he turned his head and placed a passionate kiss on the surprised Shadowhunter's lips. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't his Shadowhunter that he saw when he opened his eyes.

He jerked away, rubbing at his lips and cursing while Jace tried not to keel over with laughter. Magnus immediately regretted the sudden movement when it sent a lightning bolt of pain through his skull. He moaned and held his head tightly. Jace, however, was still laughing so hard he had to sit down on the floor. I'm sure you can imagine Alec's surprise when he walks back into the bedroom with water and an asprin to find a red-faced Jace on the floor and Magnus clutching his head and looking like he was ready to fall over dead after killing Jace.

"What did you do this time?" Jace breathlessly explained what had happened when Alec left while Alec himself gave Magnus the pill and drink. After all this, Alec gave Jace a well-deserved chewing-out, then sat down next to Magnus and wrapped his arms around the warlock's bare shoulders.

"Really, Jace, could you at least try to be nicer? Especially after what happened last night..."

"Speaking of last night, what happpened?"

Both Shadowhunters turned to look at Magnus.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Magnus shook his head. "Well, do you remember what you did a few weeks ago? While I was asleep? You covered me I'm glitter while I was asleep? Well, this is revenge for that," Alec said, and Magnus felt a chill go up his spine from the look Alec was giving him.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with last night?"

"Oh, you'll see. First, though, you have to do something for me. How do you set up a YouTube account?"

***

Magnus sat in front of the computer with his head in his hands."One million views," he murmered to no one in particular. "One million views, and he posted it yesterday." 

Note to self: do NOT piss off Shadowhunters. 

And there we have it. The whole "babies racing on the ceiling" thing actually happened to someone I know, but she had codeine instead. Wow, I think I see a bit of fluff in there. I'm not quite sure where it came from... What do you think? I would love to hear about anything I may have done wrong in the story or any ideas yu would want me to do. The little green button misses your mouse so very much. So please, do it for the button. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last story. 


	2. Fun on a Rainy Night Part 1

_ Okay, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I thought it would be more fun to create a series of one-shots. I'm not changing the name because most of the ideas I have take place at night anyway. This is a sort of a prologue for the next chapter "Fun, Part II" because I felt like giving Jace a little taste of what is to come. :) Alright, on with the humor!_

  
Rain thundered down on the roof of the Institute like an angry horde of Ravener demons. Everyone inside almost wished that this was what the sound was, since that would at least be a relief to the utter boredom for the teenage Shadowhunters lounging inside. Jace was sprawled on an armchair while Alec sat on the couch flanked by the girls, Clary and Isabelle.

All of them were annoyed about being stuck inside, but the sulkiest, surprisingly, was Alec. He should have been out on his first official date with Magnus, but no, he was stuck in the Institute. He sighed a little dramatically and sunk deeper into the couch.

"Ah, cheer up, Alec," Isabelle teased. "You two can rescedule."

"Not funny, Izzy, and that's not the problem."

"Yes it is! There's no other reason for you to be grumpy. Well, grumpier than usual, anyway. Besides, if that's not it, then what is it?"

Alec paused. "Fine. You're right. So what?"

Instead of answering her digruntled brother, Isabelle turned to Clary.

"Clary, when you're mad about something, what do you do? Normally, I'd suggest demon-hunting, but that's out of the question."

Clary thought for a moment. "Well, usually my mom would make me cookies. Her philosophy was that milk and cookies cure everything."

Jace snorted, but continued to stare idly out the window at the lightning. Isabelle stood up and grabbed Clary by the arm.

"Perfect. That'll give us something to do. Come on." Isabelle dragged Clary toward the kitchen while the boys made no move to, well, move.

Isabelle was almost to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Since she was standing in the entrance of the hallway leading to the front door, she released Clary and went to answer the door. When she swung open the heavy wooden door, she found a very tall, very wet warlock.

"Magnus! Get in here, you idiot! What were you thinking, coming out here in the middle of the biggest storm we've had in years?"

He put his index finger to his lips, as if he had to think about it. "Hmmm, I believe the answer would be... Alec? I thought he'd most likely be very upset about the fact that he didn't get to spend his evening with the magnificence that is, well, me." He stepped past her and ran one hand through his hair, automatically drying it. He waved his hand lazily over his clothing, drying them as well. He hung his coat by the door and said, "So, where would that adorable Shadowhunter be?"

"Well, I'm right here if you were looking for adorable."Magnus gave her a look, and she laughed. "He's in the living room. Go ahead and make yourself at home. You're going to have to stay the night here anyway."

Magnus shrugged and followed Isabelle down the hallway. When he saw Alec lying on the couch, one arm slung lazily over his eyes, he couldn't hold back his grin.

"Who was it?" Alec said. Magnus plopped down next to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Who do you think?" Magnus whispered seductively in the younger boy's ear. Alec jumped a little, but didn't move his arm.

"Hmmm... Is it the mailman?" he said. Magnus pinched his side. Alec yelped and pulled his arm down, turning to Magnus as he did so. He grinned and kissed Magnus on the tip of his nose, apparently forgetting Jace was still on the room. "Ooh, a special delivery for me."

Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec's before kissing him softly on the lips. He pulled away for a moment to speak."I feel awful that we couldn't go out tonight."

"It's fine as long as you're staying here," Alec mumbled, sliding his arms around Magnus's neck while Magnus did the same around Alec's waist.

"Gag me with a fork," Jace moaned. "Kill me now before the cuteness of this does!"

Magnus glanced over and smirked. "Well, would you prefer a hot make-out session?"

Jace scoffed. "Oh please, you two couldn't handle anything even remotely sexy. Alec blushes so much when you do the cutesy stuff, the rush of blood to the head would kill him if you did anything sexy."

Magnus raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh really?" He turned to look at Alec. "Alec honey, what do you think? Shall we prove him wrong?"  
Alec shrugged and blushed a little. "If you want."

Magnus grinned. In one smooth motion, he swung himself into Alec's lap, twirled his fingers into the Shadowhunter's hair, and pressed his lips to the boy's mouth. Alec opened his mouth, allowing Magnus to explore his mouth with his tongue. They stayed like this for only a moment before Magnus untangled his fingers from Alec's hair, choosing instead to slide them up his shirt. Alec's hands, which had previously been resting on Magnus's back, started moving south. Apparently Magnus had done somethig a little different, because Alec moaned and tightened his grip, getting a small gasp from Magnus.

Jace decided that enough was enough when the sounds started. "Alright, alright, I get it! You two can cut it out now!"

Alec and Magnus parted, both panting a little from the lack of oxygen. Magnus pouted. "Aw, but we were having fun..."

"If you're going to do that, take it upstairs!" Jace said, his right eye twitching madly. Magnus and Alec grinned at each other for a moment, then made a mad dash for the stairs, and Alec taking a flying leap over the back of the couch when Magnus got up.

Isabelle walked in with a plate of cookies, Clary close behind with a couple of glasses of milk. She looked around. "Hey, where did Magnus and Alec go?"

Jace shuddered. "Probably to canoodle."

_Well, it's done. This will have a second part! I was going to do the whole thing in one go, but it would have been really long, so I decided to break it up a little bit. I'm sorry for any blatant spelling or grammer errors that I didn't catch, but I think I got them all. Please say something on a review if I did. Thanks once again to all those who favorited this and/or left a review, and yes, Magnus will have his full revenge on Jace for the kissing incident. Muahahahaha. :)  
_


	3. Fun on a Rainy Night Part 2

_Okay, now it's Magnus's chance to wreak his vengeance upon the fool that is Jace! Bwahahahahahaha!!!  
Ahem. Um, okay, I've called down a little. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who favorited/alerted/stared at the screen blankly and foamed at the mouth. Now, I'm sure you're all tired of listening to- er, reading my rambling, so onward to the story!_

  
Isabelle balanced the small plate of cookies and glass of milk in one hand while she knocked with the other. Jace should have been he one to take the plate, but, since he refused to even look at the stairs, Isabelle (grudgingly) agreed to take it.

Someone called, "Come in," through the door, so she complied and sat down on the bed next to the two sleepy-looking boys.

"I come bearing cookies," she said, offering them each a cookie. They took them gladly and scarfed them, their eyes lighting up with pleasure.

"Oh man, Izzy, these are delicious!" Alec said. "I thought you couldn't coo- I mean, um..."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "You are so lucky Magnus is in the way, and that I'm scared of what our parents would do."

Magnus stifled a small laugh with a cough, and Alec looked at him with mock hurt. "I thought you were on my side!"

"I am, dear, literally and figuratively. I was just thinking about what Isabelle could do to you."

Alec shuddered and buried his face in the crook of Magnus's neck. He could feel the vibrations of the warlock's laugh.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll protect you," Magnus said, kissing the Shadowhunter on the top of the head. Alec looked up at him and smiled. Isabelle rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to leave you two alone before you start making out."

"Aha, so you do know what happened in the living room!" Magnus exclaimed.

Isabelle's eyebrows shot up and she stifled a laugh. "So that's why Jace was so freaked out..." She left the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut, Magnus pulled Alec a little closer and faced him.

"So, shall we continue what we were doing on the couch?"

Alec turned a soft shade of pink and scooted so that he could flip Magnus on top of him.

"All right, but keep in mind my siblings are downstairs."

Magnus grinned down at Alec and said, "Just how far do you think we're going?"

Alec shrugged. "It never hurts to be cautious."

"True..." the warlock purred, then leaned down a little to catch the boy's lips with his once again. 

********

Jace looked around his chair. "Hey, who took that book I was reading?"

"You can read?!" Isabelle cried, covering her mouth with her hand and gasping dramatically.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Izz. Clary, have you seen it?"

She looked up from her drawing pad for a moment. "Last time I saw it, it was on the edge of your bed," she replied before immersing herself in her sketch.

"There is no way in hell I'm going up there." he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on, Jace, they're not doing anything. Besides, how many times have they had to listen to noises from your room when Clary's over?" Clary's drawing book moved up a bit to cover her face. Jace sighed.

"You're absolutely sure they're just cuddling?"

"Positive."

Jace sighed again and pulled himself out of the chair. "Fine. I'll be right back." With that, he stormed up the stairs.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss, panting a bit, and listened.

"Mag, what are you-"

"Shhh," Magnus interrupted. Alec felt the warlock's magic reach out through the room and beyond. Magnus grinned. "I think it's time to exact my revenge on Jace for what he did the morning after that party."

"What do you have planned?" Alec whispered back nervously.

Magnus unwrapped himself from Alec, turned around, and started bouncing a little, just enough to make the rusty springs of Alec's bed screech and to make the headboard hit the wall.

"Oh, Alec, more!" he moaned, but Alec could see that it was all he could do to keep himself from bursting into a laughing fit.

"Oh God, harder! Mmm... Ah!" Magnus cried out, then sat still and silent. Alec heard a thunder of footsteps, as if someone were trying to make a mad dash down the stairs. As soon as the steps faded, Magnus lost control and laughed hysterically. Alec soon joined in, both of them holding on to each other to stop themselves from falling off the bed.

After they managed to start breathing again, Alec said, "Okay, I think I can safely say that you have scarred Jace for the rest of his life."

"Yes, but it was worth it, was it not?"

Alec agreed and kissed the warlock on the cheek before asking his question.

"Will you make those sounds again, please?"

******

Clary and Isabelle were sitting on the couch, idly chatting, when a sound louder than the thunder echoed from the stairwell.

"Hmm, guess who's back?" Isabelle smirked.

Jace flew around the corner, the look on his face one of horror, and pointed at Isabelle.

"YOU SAID THEY WERE CUDDLING!" he yelled before running into the dining room.

After exchanging a look, Clary and Isabelle jumped up and hunted him down. They found him under the table, curled in a fetal position, mumbling quietly. Clary reached down to pat him on the shoulder, but he jerked away.

"I say we leave him until morning," Isabelle said, sauntering back to the living room. Clary shrugged and followed.

********

The next morning, Alec stumbled down the stairs, yawning and stretching, with a tiny limp. Isabelle was the only one that noticed, however, and smirked at him over the rim of her coffee mug. Alec blushed and looked away.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

Alec blushed again and glared. Magnus sauntered down the stairs with a sleepy grin and plopped down next to Alec, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, we had quite a good time, didn't we? Especially if you consider everything." He winked at Alec, and Alec knew he was also referring to what had happened to Jace. Alec chuckled and agreed. Magnus sipped the cup of coffee placed in front of him, then frowned and glanced around the room.

"Speaking of blondie, where is he? He's usually down at some ungodly hour before anyone else."

Isabelle was the one who answered. "He's-" She stopped mid-sentence and stared at Magnus with huge eyes. "When were we- Oh god, what did you two do to him?"

"Nothing you can prove," Magnus said, taking another sip of coffee before continuing. "Now, where is that bastard?"

"Look under the table." Magnus did and snickered. Jace was on the opposite end of the table with his arms wrapped tightly around the leg of it. He had a weird look in his eye and was staring off into the middle distance.

Magnus put his head up for a moment. "Hang on, I'm going to talk to him for a moment. He got up and walked to the other side of the table where Jace was huddled. He bent down and whispered in Jace's ear, "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?"

Jace came out of his trance and spun around. "What did I do to you?"

"You remember that morning when Alec stayed at my place? And I thought you were Alec?"

Jace recalled that day and supressed the urge to wipe his lips again. "Okay, so? It wasn't like I did it on purpose."

Magnus gave him a look and stood up, being very careful not to smack his head on the table, no matter how badly Jace wished he would.

"He'll get over it eventually," Magnus said. "Now, as much as I love spending time with my favorite Shadowhunters, I have to go get ready for an important warlock meeting." he kissed Alec on the lips and strode out, leaving with a great sense of accomplishment and three teens in the middle of a very awkward silence. Finally, Isabelle turned into Alec and asked him a serious question.

"So, why did you two do last night?"

Before Alec could answer, Jace piped up for a moment before curling back up with a shudder.

"Each other!"

It's finally finished... I'm a little sad about this because I really liked this one. There may be another part to this, but it will be a sort of alternate scene that's more from Jace's point of view. This probably won't happen because it's not nearly as good as this idea, in my opinion.  
By the way, since I'm over at Master of Morons, I let her read the story before I published it because I wasn't sure the second one was as good as the part. She literally rofl'd. I hope everyone else has at least a somewhat similar reaction. :)  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I have a random trivia question, once again, for the grand prize of [insert favorite sweet here]. What was the first fictional book that Oceania was mentioned? I'm sorry, but Scholar's Bowl has warped me in this aspect.  
Anyway, thank you once again to my readers and I hope that you will all continue to follow my stories. :) 


End file.
